


Just a One-Time Thing // ishimondo

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal, Best Friends, Bottom Ishimaru Kiyotaka, First Real Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Repressed gay feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, honestly idk why i wrote this, oh well, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One year ago, Kiyotaka Ishimaru came out as gay. Six months ago, Kiyotaka Ishimaru confessed his love for his best friend, Mondo Owada.Mondo, albeit straight as a ruler, refuses to let this to come between their friendship. But that doesn't mean Taka isn't hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 278





	Just a One-Time Thing // ishimondo

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this into the pit of ishimondo shippers like a steak into a lion's den* eat up bitches its smut time

The film on the television was muted a few minutes ago, and now the air has become stiflingly silent. 

Six months ago, Kiyotaka Ishimaru had finally gained the confidence to tell his best friend how in love with him he was. Six months ago, Kiyotaka Ishimaru made the worst decision of his life. Now, the two of them struggle to even hold a conversation with one another. 

Mondo is texting somebody on his phone, whilst Taka sits awkwardly on the sofa, fidgeting with his hands and watching the soundless motions of the television. His eyes wander to his best friend, sitting on the floor, occasionally biting his nails and laughing at the screen in front of him; he finds himself outlining Mondo's figure, what he can see of it at least. The perfect curve of his side profile. The space between his neck and shoulder where Taka's head would fit just perfectly. The flexing and movement of his strong arms. The way his hips readjust positions every few moments. The space between his thighs where Taka would one day like to find himself.

"I'm going up to the bathroom quickly," Taka says, knowing this same old routine of fantasy and daydream, standing up, until a hand latches around his ankle and he stops abruptly. 

"Sit down," Mondo says and Taka complies, lowering himself onto the floor beside his best friend. Mondo sets his phone, face down, on the coffee table and turns to Taka, who's looking at him like a frightened deer. "I'm not gay." 

"No- No, I know, I know. Why? Did somebody say something? If I gave you the wrong impression, then-"

"Let me finish, please." Mondo's hand rests atop Kiyotaka's knee. "I'm not gay. But you can't keep slipping away to the bathroom to jerk off every time yer over at my house." 

"I'm sorry, I am. I'll try to be better. I can stop-"

"No. That's not what I'm saying." His hand works his way up Taka's leg as Mondo leans forward. "You need a better substitute than just constantly jerkin' off, Taka." 

"There isn't anybody who I'd-"

Mondo's hand travels further up Taka's leg until it reaches his inner thigh, where it stops and takes rest. He doesn't dare make eye contact with Taka, but he can feel his eyes fixed on him. "Mondo, you don't have to-"

"I want to." 

"But-"

Mondo looks up, stares Taka in the eye and says, "I want to. I want you to feel less...frustrated. Sexually, I mean." 

"O-Okay." Taka's face is burning red and Mondo finds himself lunging forward at the other. Taka's lips are softer than he had imagined them to be and he's so startled at first that he doesn't kiss back until he realises that Mondo isn't going to stop kissing him soon. And thank God for that.

There's fervour in the way Mondo kisses, rough but gentle at the same time, his hand on Taka's face, comfortably near his jaw. He pulls him closer in and Taka feels six months worth of pent up repression escaping with each readjustment of their faces, each shifting of the hand, each deepening of the kiss. He wants to moan but doesn't let himself. It's kind enough of Mondo to kiss Taka in such a way that he's always wanted to be kissed, but it's asking too much of him to let his best friend moan into his mouth. Soon enough, Mondo is on his knees, closing that distant space between the two of them with his body. And Taka can't help but lean further in, on his knees after a few seconds. One of Mondo's hands is fixed below his jaw and the other in the dip of his back; Taka's right hand is planted on his best friend's cheek whilst his other is balled into a fist atop his thigh. He knows he's only going to get harder the more he lets Mondo kiss him, but he can't help it. 

Mondo leans back and helps Taka to sit atop his lap, both legs wrapped around his waist. The more Mondo leans in, and the more Taka lets himself melt into the kiss, he becomes increasingly concerned that Mondo will detect his...problem...and push him away immediately. But he doesn't. Mondo pushes the other further into him himself, and a small groan escapes his lips. Neither of them acknowledges it to some great degree. He pulls away and leaves Taka leaning forward, eyes closed, bathing in the moment a while longer. The two of them are trying to catch their breath. 

"I'm sorry," Taka begins, but he's cut off by Mondo's lips returning to his skin, only this time they're planting soft kisses along his jawline as both of his hands fumble with Taka's shirt's buttons. One undone and his lips move further down. Taka feels himself hardening under Mondo's touch, but doesn't do anything to stop himself, instead, he lets himself throw his head back, one hand on Mondo's shoulder and the other on top of his hair. 

It's not long before all of Taka's shirt buttons are undone and Mondo is kissing every inch of skin that he can without craning his neck awkwardly. "Taka..." he says, taking his mouth away. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel pressured. I should go home. If you never want to talk to me again, I understand," he replies, his voice feigning composure. What Taka wanted to say was please touch me. He tries to climb off of Mondo's lap, but his hands are planted firmly against his waist and he doesn't seem to want him to leave. Mondo looks down to the ground as if shamefully and a guilty sensation rises in Taka as if he's just tricked his best friend into doing something he didn't want to do. No, 'tricked' isn't the word he's looking for, but 'manipulated' is. 

"Taka, you're..." He's still looking down and it's doesn't take Taka long to realise he's not looking down in shame, but rather looking at something. 

"God, crap, I know. I'll go."

"No." Mondo's words are almost demanding; they're sober and serious and almost desperate. "Get on the sofa." 

"Why?" 

Mondo looks up and stares at his best friend directly in his eyes before repeating, "get on the sofa." Taka complies, partially afraid of this newfound sullenness and partially wanting to know what Mondo will do next. 

Mondo kneels in front of him, still looking at him, not daring to let his gaze slip. Then, his hands travel up between Taka's thighs and to the waistband of his pants. Taka knows he looks both desperate and confused at the same time, but Mondo seems to have more of a plan in his mind. 

"Mondo-"

"I'm not gonna be as good as your fantasies," he says. Normally, this would be accompanied by at least a faint chuckle, but there is only severity in his voice. "But I can try. Do...do you want me to try?" 

Taka nods, too eagerly he thinks, but Mondo seems to take no notice. He pulls his belt off and then unbuttons his trousers, slowly as if he's wary of what he's about to do. There's concentration in his eyes, his hands beginning to shake as he tugs down Taka's trousers, leaving him in his underwear and shirt that's dripping off of him. 

"Mondo, you don't have to-"

"Please." Mondo stares at Taka, his eyes almost as full with pleading as the others. "Let me do this for you. Just as a one-time thing." 

Taka nods and relaxes, letting Mondo take his underwear off. Both of their faces redden dramatically, Taka feeling all too vulnerable to be exposed like this in front of who was once his friend and now might never be such a thing again. Mondo gently exhales as he rises to his knees and places his hands between Taka's thighs, pushing them apart. His legs are cold beneath his hands and Taka is already whimpering beneath his touch. As Taka watches Mondo bring his head down onto him, he throws his head back, ashamed that he has made his best friend feel like he has to do this for him. 

His tongue feels warm and stirs up a pleasurable sensation in Taka's stomach as it gently falls upon the head of his member. He pulls down, using his tongue to anchor, slowly swallowing half of his length. He dares to look back down at the man kneeling between his legs, who's looking back up at him. He swallows all of Taka's length after a brief moment of eye contact between the two of them and Taka can't help but let out a whine. Mondo's head begins bobbing up and down, working faster and faster, seeming to become more used to the sensation of having the other inside of his mouth. His vigorous motion is met with breathy moans and long whines. His mouth feels warm and nice as he sucks some more. 

"Mondo...M-Mondo..." Taka whimpers as his hand fall atop his hair, grasping it ever so slightly. As Mondo works faster and faster, becoming more expert in the matter, his grip tightens and soon enough he's grabbing the other's hair with pleasured delight. 

The feeling in Taka's stomach rises and rises until he can feel it boiling over, spilling out into his body. "Fuck, Mondo!" he moans. "Fuck! Right there!" All Taka can think is that this is a hundred times better than anything he could ever do to himself. 

"Please," he whines before moaning, "fuck, I'm gonna-"

He tries to push Mondo away, knowing what's soon to follow, but Mondo only looks up at him, using his tongue a little more. Not even a full blowjob and he already knows all of my weak spots, Taka thinks, but his thoughts are soon clouded over by a familiar, but a thousand times better, sensation. He lets out a final cry as his body lurches forward and he finishes into Mondo's mouth. He slowly pulls away and looks up at his best friend, who's fallen back into a more relaxed kind of posture, panting heavily. He wipes the back of his mouth with his hand as he stands up, looking at the more weakened of the two. 

"Was I as good as your fantasy?" Mondo says, half-joking and half-wanting to know. 

"Better," Taka says through a deep breath as he sits up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go this far-"

"We can go further," Mondo blurts. 

"No, Mondo, no. You don't deserve that. You're straight." 

"But you're not." They hold eye contact for a while, Taka beginning to pick his clothes up from the floor. "And ya deserve to have sex with the person yer in love with at least once. I don't mind." 

"Mondo-" Taka knows he wants to say yes; he wants to stand up right now and let Mondo do whatever he wants to him. "You shouldn't feel obligated."

"It's a good thing that I don't then, isn't it?" Silence. "Seriously. If it helps you then I don't mind." 

More silence. 

"Taka?" 

Taka looks up at him with glassy eyes, "please." 

"Please what?" 

"Please fuck me." 

Mondo nods. "Bedroom," he says. "I'm sorry but I can't fuck you on the sofa." Before Taka can stand to move, Mondo scoops him up into his arms like a bride. 

He throws him down onto the bed, naked and weary-looking, dishevelled, though, in the mirror, Mondo caught himself looking not so presentable. "Your eyeliner is running," Taka says, not knowing what else to say, feeling awkward lying there with him standing over him. 

"I don't care." 

He climbs on top of him, kissing him gently between his collarbones. "I don't want you to feel obligated-"

"What do you want me to say, Taka?" His voice is serious but also oddly soft. "I want to fuck you. Is that it? I want to be inside of you. I want to fuck you so bad right now. I want to hear you whine my name and moan loudly into my ear. Yeah?" Mondo takes off his shirt and throws it away. "I want you to be unable to fuckin' walk in the morning, is that it, Taka? You want me to be honest?" 

"Mondo-"

"You want me to be fuckin' honest, Taka? I hate how fuckin' perfect your body is. How your ass feels so good in my hands. How many feelings I have to swallow down every time you open your mouth. How I just want you to submit to my touch. How I just want to hear you say-"

"I'm yours." Mondo looks up at him. "I'm all yours." 

"You're all mine." 

Taka nods weakly. "Now, please, take off your pants." He smiles, watching as Mondo pulls his belt off and casts it to the side like cheap jewellery. He plants kisses along his stomach, his hands on his hips, working his way down to the V-cuts on his abdomen. His kisses get increasingly rough and Taka can't stop himself from letting out a moan as Mondo's face gets closer to his crotch. "Fuck me, Mondo," he says. Vulgar words coming from the Ultimate Moral Compass. "I want you inside of me." 

Mondo tugs his pants and underwear off desperately, both of them as hard as each other. Mondo continues to kiss Taka, his lips pressing against his knee and then further up, planting hickeys up his thighs, causing him to moan eagerly. 

"Do you have a...?" Taka asks, feeling his legs tremble. 

"A...?"

"A C-O-N-D-O-M?"

"A condom?" Taka nods. "Jesus, bro, just say that next time. Yeah, I do, don't worry." He stretches over Taka and opens his first drawer, pulling out a condom is gold foil packaging. "Y'know your first time is never that good, right?" 

"It's not my first time," Taka blurts, much to the shock of Mondo. 

"Who was the lucky guy?" 

"Oh, God, please just hurry up and fuck me," he moans and Mondo complies, slipping the condom on. 

"How do you wanna do this?" 

"I want to see your face." 

"That's good. Because I want to see your face when I make you come." 

The two of them wait for the other to give the first order to begin, looking at each other with a deepening, hypnotic gaze. Finally, after a few moment's deliberations, Mondo thrusts forward and Taka gives a cry of pleasure. There's a small ember of worry in Mondo's eyes, a fear that he might hurt his best friend, but as Taka further moans, his legs parted and slightly raised, he begins to ease into it. 

"Fuck, Taka, you're so tight," he groans, his nails digging into the flesh at Taka's hips, who moans with both pain and pleasure. 

Looking at Taka below him, his eyes squeezed shut, moaning with each thrust, a homely sort of feeling engulfs Mondo as if this is who he was meant to be with, as if he was finally connected with the one destined to love him forever. Taka smells of that cheap cologne he swears by and the thick scent of sweat, though Mondo can't argue that he smells any better. Taka's hands make their way to Mondo's back, his nails digging in and dragging in a way that makes Mondo want to fuck him quicker, and he does, letting himself enjoy every whimper, whine, cry and groan that Taka lets out. 

"Right there! Right there!" he cries out, daring to open his eyes, biting his lower lip to suppress a particularly aggressive whine, so hard and for so long that he tastes blood. "Harder!" 

"I'm so hard, Taka, I'm so hard for you." The headboard bangs against the wall, but all either of them can think about is the other. "Fuck, you're so good." 

Mondo wondered what somebody as perfect, as upstanding, as the Ultimate Moral Compass could ever see in him, but, with the sharp sensation of Taka's nails dragging through his back, he lets out a moan, in almost perfect unison with him. 

"Please," Taka manages to say, his voice strained with stimulation and lust. "Deeper..." His voice is weakening with every moan. 

As instructed, Mondo goes deeper and Taka's head lurches back, hitting the headboard with a sharp thud. Neither of them pays much attention as they work further and further into each other's bodies. What Mondo would give to live in this sensation forever...

"I'm so close," Taka whispers, obsessed with the way that Mondo's hands pressed into his naked body makes him feel. "Mondo! Aa, there!" 

Mondo, as per Taka's request, does as instructed, knowing that he himself is not far away from finishing. "Taka, you're so pretty." He looks at the other, continuing to pleasure him; Taka knows he's crying from the stimulation, crying out and moaning loudly, not caring who hears. 

"Are you close?" Mondo asks, his voice honeyed with weariness, trying his hardest to keep working as fast and deep as before, his body screaming with pleasure. Taka nods weakly, opening his eyes to get a final look at Mondo on top of him before he finishes. "Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Mondo whines. This exclamation alone was enough to send Taka over the edge as he lets out a series of carefully strung, loud moans, his body tightening and knees buckling as he comes. Mondo, upon hearing Taka's wailing, finishes with his own eruption of groans, gradually slowing the movement of his hips before he pulls out. 

Taka whimpers as Mondo lies down beside him, both of them gasping for breath, staring at the ceiling. Mondo plants a kiss on his temple, careful not to press too hard, afraid of the fragile state of the other. "Thank you, Mondo," he mutters, trying to sound more composed but failing. 

"Yeah, you're welcome." There's a soft weight atop Mondo's chest, of Taka's head gently lying down atop of him, eyes shut. "Jesus, Taka, you look worn out as all hell...get some sleep." 

"Just a one-time thing..." Taka babbles, slightly delirious from his euphoria and over-exertion. 

"Yeah," Mondo says, gently running his hands through the other's hair, overwhelmed with a sensation of comfort as he looked down at him, sleeping. "Just a one-time thing..."


End file.
